Dreams, Prophecies, and Love?
by Ali13
Summary: Jaimie Peters is one of the lesser known students of Howgarts. She has a secret that has the potentila to destroy her, her life, and all of the wizarding world. Harry has fallen in love with her and Jaimie finds herself with someone. Someone that only tim


  
A/N: Here's something new for me. New character. Untypical. I think that this is a lot better that all my others. Tell me if you think so too. I spent a lot of time on it. Like fifteen minutes a paragraph to try to make it perfect. The sentence structure is great, if I do say so myself. Forgive my mistakes, I don't have a BETA reader, I know there are a lot. I'll have a BETA reader by the next chapter though. Well, please review. I'm not luv2hateu anymore. Its just Ali. Nice and simple. I updated my Bio!!! Check it out! Thanks to my reviewers, next chapter I'll name you individually if you review. Love all of you. -Ali  
  
SHUT UP! Hermione yelled at Harry. Her voice was clear, despite the fact that they were in the dormitory. An uneasy silence followed, including nervous glances exchanged between the common room. Hermione's footsteps were heard coming down the boy's dormitory stairs and then they heard the door to the girl's dormitory slam shut.  
Jaimie Peters was sitting crisscross legged on her bed. Hermione stormed in, her face was red and tears were in her eyes. Jaimie looked sympathetically at her. That was why she had turned Harry down.  
Are you all right, Hermione? Jaimie asked  
Hermione stated, sure of herself  
Are you sure? Jaimie asked again.   
Yes, I'm positive, but I think I'll take a shower to cool off anyways, Hermione replied.  
What happened? Jaimie spoke tentatively.  
Just what I knew would happen. We broke eachother's hearts, Hermione replied curtly  
Why did you let him in then?  
To try something new, Hermione said these last words while closing the door to the dormitory, towel and robe under arm along with a bottle of bubble bath.  
Jaimie walked into the common room and took a chair in a shadowy corner. She pulled out her journal and wrote:  
_ While I sympathize for Hermione, I don't feel too bad for her. I warned her and told that this would happen. That's why I turned him down. The poor girl is heartbroken. I want desperately to help her, but I don't know what it's like to break up with Harry. AND I KNOW THAT YOU ARE READING THIS HARRY!!!!_  
Footsteps were heard moving away from Jaimie's chair.  
_ Here is what hasn't changed: I'm still failing potions, I hate Slytherins, Malfoy's a prat, Harry and Ron are best friends, Lavender and Parvati are gossips, I have an attitude and it bugs the hell out of the people. I have double potions tomorrow, sheer torture. And there's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. I don't believe I'll be going. No one's invited me yet and it's no fun just being alone. I must go, the watchful eyes of boys are drawing ever closer. Love Always and Forever- Jaimie  
_ Jaimie pulled a chopstick out of her hair and began twirling it around, but mentally slapped herself. She didn't want to lose another chopstick to bored habits. Hermione reappeared in the common room and everyone fell silent. It must have taken a great amount of courage to walk though, ignoring everyone's stares but she did and sat right down by Ron, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Neville, and Harry. Harry though, promptly got up and sat down by Jaimie.  
Hello Jaimie, Harry said.  
Erm, hello Harry, Jaimie said.  
I guess you heard then, Harry replied.  
Who didn't? Jaimie asked.  
Was it that loud? Harry responded expecting an answer to his question.  
That was really mean of you. I don't know what you said but I've never seen Hermione like that. And I told you not to date her, I told her not to date you, I knew this would happen! You just disregard my advice and look at the mess you've gotten yourself into! You two won't be able to be friends anymore! Why do you have to be so stubborn?. Jaimie caught everyone's attention. And with that Jaimie slammed her book shut and walked out of the common room, once again mentally slapping herself for playing with her chopstick. Jaimie plopped down on her bed and pulled out a very funny book a friend had given her for her birthday: 101 Ways, In Excruciating Detail and Discussion, To Get Your Enemy To Back Off.  
Way 27: Kick their ass!  
First: Propose a not-so-friendly competition in a subject that you are brilliant in, set a date and time when you are at your best and brightest. Always use the proposition to your advantage. Strategize before hand.  
Second: Get enough sleep and make sure you are well nourished. In other words: Sleep and eat!  
Third: GO! Beat them in whatever it is. They'll back off when your remind them off their pitiful loss. IN OTHER WORDS: KICK THEIR ASS!  
  
Way 28: Kiss Them'.  
Jaimie now closed her book and walked back into the common room with a sketch book. Tonight her drawings we exact and to the point. Annoyance and sympathy. She drew Hermione, just after she entered the dormitory. Jaimie drew Harry, as he sat beside her looking aghast at Jaimie's frankness and cruelty. The fire cackling tauntingly. Laughing at her, but daring her to come forward. Jaimie sat silently for hours, occasionally etching a small sketch. At about midnight Jaimie bid the last few people in the common room a good night.  
*****  
Rays of orange and pink dawn light streamed into the dormitories awakening the peaceful Gryffindors. Hermione was not in her bed, the girls soon noticed. Jaimie was down the stairs in a flash. Hermione was on a couch in front of the fire, staring into the depths of the fire. She looked as though she hadn't gotten any sleep all night. Jaimie sat down beside her, looking into the fire too.  
Jaimie whispered. Hermione's head snapped towards Jaimie.  
Come on, Hermione. Did you get any sleep? Jaimie asked.  
Hermione shook her head like a scared dog, never moving her eyes from the fire.  
Ok, lets get to bed then, I'll tell the teachers you're ill, Jaimie whispered  
Thank you, Hermione whispered back. And with that, the girls both walked slowly up the stairs.  
*************  
Peters! Stop day dreaming and answer my question, Snape barked.  
Sorry. What was it? Jaimie asked, knowing she wouldn't know the answer.  
What is the result of a Qualinnine potion? he barked.  
  
Ten points from Gryffindor, Snape replied and moved on to Malfoy, who promptly answered.  
*************   
Thank God! Potions is over! Ron yelled as soon as every one was out of the class. He got many words of agreement as the Gryffindor crowd walked down the hallway. But this was only to find themselves cornered, and very unfairly outnumbered, by the Slytherin bunch, Malfoy at the front as if he were some sort of king.  
What have we here? A few mudbloods and a few mudblood lovers, he spoke out. Harry had to hold Ron back but no one expected Jaimie to react.  
Why don't you go to hell or get a fucking life, Jaimie snapped.  
Unless I happen to be invisible, I have a life, and God dammit, it beats yours,Malfoy replied curtly.  
I wouldn't bet on it, .  
You don't have enough money to.  
Do you want to bet on that?, Jaimie asked  
Not particularly. Mudbloods don't believe in fair play, Malfoy said.  
Jaimie moved swiftly and in the blink of an eye Jaimie had slammed him against a wall.  
Say one more thing. I dare you, Jaimie whispered.  
Actions are stronger than words, Malfoy replied and he spun both of them around, so that Jaimie was now cornered.  
Say one more thing. I dare you, Malfoy mocked.  
Go fuck yourself, Jaimie answered his request and he smirked.  
I don't want to get into the mating habits of Gryffindors, but I find that request, impossible, Malfoy said. Jaimie turned the tables again. With a swift punch and some sort of Karate move he was cornered again.  
How long do you plan to keep this up, Peters?. Malfoy asked almost lazily.  
Until I win.  
Then we will be here a while.  
Jaimie punched him again. Malfoy didn't retaliate because of respect to women. Even if she was a mudblood, you never hit a girl. Anger flashed in his eyes.  
Too afraid to do anything? Jaimie asked knowingly.  
I _never_ hit a girl, he replied, his voice deadly.  
But if you want to make it fair, come with me, he whispered so only she could hear. A grin spread across her face.  
What are you thinking about? he asked  
How dead sexy you are, Jaimie smirked. Malfoy looked shocked. She started walking away but he grabbed her robes.  
Then, do you want a fair competition? he whispered.  
What's unfair about this? Jaimie asked.  
That I can't do anything with all your little Gryffindor cronies around.  
So if you want it fair, meet me after dinner, right outside the Great Hall, he whispered.  
You're on, Jaimie replied. And with that, Jaimie rejoined her Gryffindor friends who complimented her on the way she had dealt with him and they all made their way to dinner.  
Jaimie sat in her usual spot at dinner, in a less social corner, letting her thought flood her mind. She ate almost silently, only making comments when she felt it necessary. It was as she was laughing at a rumor that involved her that she felt the eyes on her back. Before she had even moved her head, she knew who the eyes belonged to. No one else could bare a hole into you by just staring. She whipped her head around and shot a challenging look at Malfoy. He raised an eyebrow in response. Right now she was wishing she hadn't agreed to a fair fight. Malfoy was the object of many girl's attention and there were plenty of rumors about who he slept with and who he didn't. Jaimie shivered involuntarily at the last thought and explained to Seamus why she preferred to be less than social.  
I don't like rumors flying around about me, you get tired of telling people whether or not they are true.  
I thought you didn't care about what people said about you, Seamus replied, hitting a nerve  
I don't, it's just...I don't like...It bugs me... That's too hard of a question for this time of night. Ask me in the morning, Jaimie replied. Seamus sniggered but stopped once he got a warning look from Jaimie.  
After dinner was over Jaimie walked out into the Entrance Hall and leaned up against the wall. Waiting for Malfoy. The slimy little git. He strolled out fifteen minutes later with most of the Slytherin fifth years at his heels. He shook them off and leaned against the wall beside her. Jaimie's eyes followed a group of people. One boy smiled and winked at her. A blush crept up her face.  
So, you have a thing for Marcus Flint? Malfoy asked. Jaimie wisely chose not to respond.  
Come on Peters, you said you wanted a fair fight, Malfoy whispered.  
All right, this is fair, Jaimie said punching him, and with that she slowly walked away.  
Nice hit, Malfoy called out.  
Let me know the next time you want one, ferret boy, Jaimie replied, Malfoy could see the smile tugging at her face and heard her laughter long after she was out of sight.  
She's too cocky for her own good, he sighed and walked down to the dungeons.  
Jaimie collapsed into a chair and a fit of laughter once in the common room. Harry smiled and sat down beside her.  
Jaimie said after she had recomposed herself.  
Hey Jaimie, how are you? Harry asked trying not to sound too nervous.  
All right, you? she replied, trying to hold back the fit of laughter that was threatening to come out at the thought of Malfoy.  
Good. You know there's a Hogsmeade trip coming up, Harry replied tentatively.  
Yes, I know, Jaimie knew what was coming and was firm on her decision of saying no.  
I was wondering if you wanted to come with me Jaimie, Harry's voice was soft and nervous.  
Oh, Harry. I'm sorry, but I can't. It would be wrong of me, right after Hermione and all, I'd like to. But I just can't. But maybe we could get our whole group together and we could all go, Jaimie suggested.  
Oh, well, all right, Harry sounded hurt, but he had no right to ask her to Hogsmeade the day after he and Hermione had broken up.  
Jaimie pulled a chopstick out of her hair without even noticing she had done so and she studied Harry.  
After a moment she realized she was playing with her chopstick and hit her head against her hand. With that she left the common room and fell asleep instantly once in her bed.  
A/N: Sorry it's so short. I wanted to go ahead and get it up. It will be a few days until the next chapter, I MIGHT have it up by the end of the weekend. Please review. -Ali  
  
  



End file.
